1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to machines used for physical exercises and also for competition to win and have more fun.
2. The Prior Art:
The prior art describes machines only for exercise of specific parts of the body and, in the meantime, are not propelled or suitable for the fun of winning in a competition, and so, the invention fulfills useful purposes than the prior art. The invention is flexible and economical to exercise the whole body in harmony and normal position, using one machine, which is of utmost advantage than the prior art.
The competition is not only fun but it also creates easy and good exercise and keeping healthy body. The invention though devoted to exercising of the body for health, is also fascinating and eye-pleasing as a flexible popular toy, especially when it is made of the colorful plastics in mini and other sizes. The invention with a motor mechanism, is a propelled exercise machine with a steering wheel, so that said invention can be used for fun, competition and exercise in the same time.
The detailed description, of the invention, shows the use of the invention is not limited per one's imagination.